


Of Marriages and Musicals

by cx_shhhh



Series: Les Opérables [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Dancing, Literally All the Fluff Tags, M/M, The Laendler, Weddings, a LOT of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: In which they have a wedding..."Will you take your place with me?"





	Of Marriages and Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this on a whim, mostly because I missed out on including this gem of a number in the main story. So, by default, it’s better if you read the main story first [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098966/chapters/47608861).
> 
> Again, a great many thanks to Staircase Handle, to whom I rant to through texts.

“Y’know, we could choose something from _Phantom_ for our first dance, but I’ve always wanted to dance “The Laendler” from _The Sound of Music_.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Grantaire nods emphatically. “That… could be really fun. But as musical theatre actors, we just _have_ to include all the spoken parts. And pretty much play out the entire scene.” 

Enjolras sighs in exasperation, “Sure, love. You can gush about how your face is red and stuff.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know, _love_, that that number is actually quite scandalous. At that time, touching during dancing was practically making love on the dance floor.” 

“Ah, so sword fighting.” 

Grantaire’s jaw pretty much hits the floor when Enjolras casually throws his own innuendo back at him, _with a wink, no less_. 

Enjolras, seemingly oblivious to Grantaire’s internal turmoil, continues, “So, if we want a full scene, we can definitely get our friends to play the parts of the children and the Baroness. And knowing ’Ferre, he will definitely come up with an arrangement and the others will gladly play it for us.” 

A month later, Grantaire and Enjolras are standing at the altar with Jehan playing the harp and all their friends in the audience. Grantaire still can’t wrap his head around the fact that his incredible and talented Apollo is now his incredible and talented _husband_. Of course the vows are so emotional that he has to allow the tears to fall because his hands are too busy being held by Enjolras’s. Grantaire looks down at their joined hands and nearly combusts because of their _matching silver rings_. 

A few hours pass, and suddenly, Grantaire is in the giant ballroom “fooling around” with Joly who had volunteered (read: forced by Grantaire) to “play” Kurt. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Marius, and Jehan make up an odd ensemble, and the notes to “The Laendler” are created from their instruments. The audience is silent when Enjolras steps up to Joly, pats him on the head (which is too easy considering Enjolras is pretty much as tall as a tree), and says, “Do allow me.” 

Grantaire turns around as Joly steps away, and he _knows_ he’s supposed to act shocked. However, Enjolras simply standing there, offering Grantaire a hand, and looking _much too pretty_ for Grantaire’s mind to compute causes Grantaire’s face to break into what he hopes to be a smile. The lilting music still drifts through the room, and he has to snap out of his trance in order to grasp Enjolras’s outstretched hand. Together, they step lightly across the room and do that funny skippy thing. Grantaire feels a little silly spinning around without a skirt to poof up around him, so instead, he grasps the flap of his suit jacket with one hand and Enjolras’s hand with the other. Because he can’t help himself, Grantaire attempts to make the spinning as over-the-top and elegant as possible. _Usually it’s me who leads in a dance, but for Apollo? I'd follow him, even into the dark._

Enjolras takes Grantaire’s other hand and _oh_, they’re practically touching hips. Grantaire is spun around one last time before he is face-to-face with Enjolras. They grin stupidly at each other in that tiny moment of eye contact. Vaguely, Grantaire registers Courfeyrac’s flute (he plays flute as his auxiliary instrument) on the melody before Marius repeats said melody on his cello. Once again, Enjolras is spinning Grantaire around the room (he’d get dizzy if he wasn’t a better dancer) until Grantaire has to do that funny hop-skip thing while trying not to laugh at Enjolras clapping _very seriously_. Grantaire lets a small snicker escape when Enjolras just looks _done_ bobbing up and down in a circle around him. Grantaire holds his pose for a moment and does a _graceful_ turn until he’s facing Enjolras’s majestic back. _Honestly, that_ suit. 

Grantaire takes Enjolras’s gloved hand in his own, and suddenly, he barely remembers to continue when he stares into Enjolras’s brilliant blue eyes. _Honestly, he has no right to look the way he does._ On cue, Éponine steps into the scene as the Baroness and smiles at the two of them _so in love_. Grantaire blushes slightly when Enjolras’s arm is pretty much wrapped around his waist and has no trouble acting flustered. They stare at each other for a hot minute, hands clasped above their heads. Eventually, Enjolras slackens his grip, but their eyes are still locked on each other. Grantaire molds his facial expression into one of awe and love while Enjolras settles his own face into a neutral one. Grantaire’s voice hitches when he whispers, “I don’t remember any more…” 

Enjolras just stands there with that stony expression (which definitely should not be as attractive as it is) until Cosette, “playing” Brigitta, interrupts, “Your face is all red.” 

Grantaire brings his hands to his rapidly heating face and replies, “Is it? I don’t suppose I’m used to dancing.” 

A _tiny_ smile appears on Enjolras’s face as everyone in the audience bursts into applause. Not being able to handle the few feet of distance between them, Grantaire practically _leaps_ into Enjolras’s outstretched arms and they kiss, firmly. _Oh, quite firmly. O-oh, not wedding appropriate. Abort! Abort… Grantaire.exe has stopped working._

When they finally pull apart, Éponine is the first one to whistle, and Grantaire blushes furiously. Suddenly, Grantaire’s back in Enjolras’s arms, embracing tightly. Grantaire inhales the scent of Enjolras’s floral soap and laundry detergent (how that made its way onto a supposedly dry-cleaned suit is beyond him) and sighs happily. Courfeyrac yells, “CUDDLE ELSEWHERE!” 

There are only close friends in the audience, so Grantaire untangles a hand from Enjolras’s blonde curls and flips Courfeyrac off. “I love you, Apollo.” 

“It’s actually Enjolras, but for you, _husband_, I can make an exception.” 

“No need. I’ll just amend my previous statement. I love you, Enjolras. To hell and back.” 

“I love you too, Grantaire. To hell and back. Or maybe just The Phantom’s lair and back. Though, honestly, I’d much rather stay in the lair if I had a choice.” 

__ “All of the above.”_ _

“All of the above.” 

_Let others rise to take our place, until the earth is free!_

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
[ This Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUfWRBGQkz0)  
[ And This Video ](https://youtu.be/w30Irt3m_jU)
> 
> It's just really cute and sweet. And they're beautiful. That's all, ok bye.


End file.
